<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shuffle Song Prompts 3 by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254410">Shuffle Song Prompts 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuffle Song Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Beautiful Hangover (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Masquerade, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Nobility, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Succubi &amp; Incubi, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Bar/pub au,Dance au,Past Baeri,Dancer Youngbae,Baretender Seunghyun,Choreographer Seungri</p><p>Warnings:Alcoholism,Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms,Hints of suicidal thoughts</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun, Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kang Daesung, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuffle Song Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shuffle Song Prompts 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bar/pub au,Dance au,Past Baeri,Dancer Youngbae,Baretender Seunghyun,Choreographer Seungri</p><p>Warnings:Alcoholism,Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms,Hints of suicidal thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10:20 PM</strong>
</p><p>"I don't think it's healthy to be here drinking as much as you have."Youngbae ignored the bartender as he poured himself another drink.</p><p>"Have you ever experienced heartbreak?"Youngbae asks before he can stop himself,the alcohol taking away whatever filter he had before.The bartender looks at him."Heartbreak?"He asks,raising an eyebrow."Is that why you're here?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>